Raid Bosses
History When the Raid boss first launched in October, 2015 it had a few problem. *Chief problem at launch was that the private invite links did not work. The workaround was to make your boss Public and send the boss link to the people you wanted. *If your Raid party got killed the health of the boss would reset back up to 100% and you would have to start over and the XP that everyone in the raid party got from attacking would be reduced from then onwards. *There also seemed to be an issue with the count for the tiers being incorrect, ie. the number of places filled is less than the number of attackers. This could have be down to players joining the raid without actually attacking. *A player's had to have enough personal health to be out of hospital. This was causing problems because as you do not lose personal health when attacking a Raid boss you were open to attack by other players for all the time you spend attacking and healing giving some a free lunch. There were also a number of complaints about the Raid Boss * ] If you did manage to kill the original Raid boss the rewards were not that impressive. As well as the expected XP and coins one player only got skill points. This is after spending 100s of FP in order to beat it. At the time of its first release the Cave Dragon, Raid boss dropped items with a strength of 565 but there was a limited, 25 FP item for sale, The Crimson Greatbow with a strength of 564 *The keys required too much energy to collect. *The high health of the raid boss was another cause of contention. The first version of the Cave Dragon, had 891.3 billion Health, compare that with the highest co-op boss I can find at the moment, a level 112, The Last Stand of Heimdallr, which only has 444.92 billion health and can be attacked by up to 50 players of any level. *If you posted your boss on World Chat there were rumours of Vikings going around deliberately killing the health of a raiding party. *There was also a minor problem with to do with duplicate displays of the same Raid boss on the Boss list but this was quickly fixed. A couple of these issues received definite fixes *To make the Raid Boss easier to kill after the Raid party's health has been wiped out checkpoints were introduced. Every 10% (of full health) you get the Boss's Health down will create a save-point. Now if the raid party gets killed instead of regaining full health the Boss' health will only recover as far as this save-point. *The invite system is more straightforward but it still seems to have a few problems. *You now get a guaranteed reward drop for every Raid Boss you participate in that ends with a kill. *The requirement to have personal health while attacking or healing for Raid bosses has been dropped. *Key now much easier to find and the locations are restricted to the first few locations which have lower energy requirements per adventure. *The initial health of Raid bosses has been lowered to around half what it was making bosses much easier to kill off. *They also said that player who is responsible for the raid party wiping out twice will only be able to heal until that Raid boss is finished. *The amount of energy and the frequency of the drops has been increased. (based on post #130 of this thread.) What are Raid Bosses All About? The Raid Boss is a monthly event run over 7 days. Individual bosses have a 4 day countdown timer. There is no limit to the number of Raid Bosses you can summon (but you can only summon one at a time) or participate in over the duration of the event. As with all bosses the aim is to reduce the health of the boss down to zero by attacking it. For killing a boss you get drops which may be common or superior. Superior boss drops have very good stats, similar to those of a time limited (25 FP) item. Raid Bosses differ from other types of boss, in quite a few ways: *They remain at the same strength no matter how many times they are killed. *The number of attackers in level bands is restricted. Usually you will find the top two tiers are quickly filled but this is rarely the case with the lower level band. *They have no effect on the personal health of their attackers rather the attackers have a shared health between them (restricted to between 90,000 and 100,000) and it is this that the boss depletes. *The raid party can actually be killed so individual members of the raid party are expected to heal the damage done by the boss as a result of their attacks. *They do not drop random items but they will drop random amounts of energy at random times. *They give far more XP per attack than you would expect from a normal boss with similar stats. Summoning a Raid Boss To summon a Raid Boss you need to collect four keys from four different Locations within the game. Keys can drop from any quests within the stated Location. Raid Boss keys are found in four Locations. In order to summon a Raid Boss you need a key from each of the four Locations. The only real restriction on summoning a Raid boss is whether your level is high enough to access all the locations where the keys can be found. Logically this means you have to be at least level 100 to reach the first location in Aegir's Passage (assuming that is the highest location). The highest Energy requirement quests in a Location will have the highest chance of dropping a key. There is a module that appears near the top of the page that shows you which keys you’ve got (and how many of them) and has a button leading to the next Location (level permitting) where you can earn a key from. If you have extra keys in your inventory when the Raid Boss event ends they can be exchanged for additional XP. Keys do not have any uses outside of summoning a Raid Boss, they do have nominal stats of 1/1 but they cannot be equipped. The Raid Group Once you have the 4 keys required you can start your Raid Boss. Raid Bosses are a little different from Co-op/World Bosses in that you are restricted to 3 tiers of 10 members in your Raid group. These tiers are dependant on level: Level: 0 - 2000 Level: 2001 - 4999 (raised from 3999 to 4999 on 12th March, 2015) Level: 5000+ As Raid Bosses are private by default each tier while private will have a specific invite code. Only players in that tier’s level range can use the code to join a Raid Boss. If an owner refreshes the invite code on a particular tier it will invalidate any previous invites in that tier that have not been accepted yet. Raid Bosses can also be shared publicly just like regular Bosses. The Raid group shares a separate Health pool calculated from the members’ overall Health and Defense skill points. The stats contributed by an individual player’s skill point values are locked when they join the Raid party. The Raid group Health pool will update when new members join the Raid. Fighting the Raid Boss The Raid Boss attack interface is based on the existing Boss fight interface. The main difference is that as well as the usual 1 - 4 Attack and 5 - 20 Attack options, there is also a “Heal Raid” button and the Power Attack button is now renamed Barrage. There seems to be no advantage to doing a Barrage attack like there is for a Power Attack. As with other similar events in the game attack gets far more XP than defence. A heal action will typically get you less than 10% of the XP that an attack would although based on original skill point usage you should only get 50% less for using Energy. When attacked the Raid Boss hits back, very hard, so keeping the Raid group health up is vital because of this players with high energy play an important role. The lower your party health is the less damage you do and the more energy it takes to heal. You can exploit this to increase the number of heals you do but it is really not advisable to attack the raid boss too many times without healing. If someone else is attacking at the same time your combined attacks might be enough to wipe out the party health and kill you before you notice. The Raid Boss will occasionally drop energy when you are attacking or healing. The amount you get varies but will typically be in the range 11 to 45 (from personal experience). An energy drop is displayed as an extra line showing the amount. You will usually notice this because the display drops down by the extra line that it adds so instead of hitting the Barrage or Heal button you miss. As with the Daily Energy Boost these energy drops are capable of filling your energy store above its maximum capacity. In order to qualify for a payout when the Raid boss is killed you have to do a minimum of 2,000 actions per Raid boss, 1,000 of which must be Heal actions. You get Heal actions, naturally enough, by healing your raid party. Each unit of Energy spent healing is 1 heal action but you can only heal for 20 Energy. Similarly each unit of Stamina you use to attack is worth 1 attack. Killing the Raid Boss When a Raid Boss is defeated, each player, who made the minimum number of actions, will get a loot item. Each of the 6 items has 2 types: a common and a superior version. Each member of the pair look the same but have different names and strength. The superior items are unique from any other group of items in the game in that they have purple text. Superior items have similar attributes to current Limited Time (25FP) items. To be in with a chance of getting a superior item it looks like you have to do in excess of 20 million damage but there might be other relevant criteria. Once a Raid Boss is killed you can immediately start another one if you have the needed keys. This article was based on these two forum threads: Raid bossesand Eldjotunn walkthrough. Raid Bosses This section shows the updated Cave Dragon (of 12th March, 2015). The original Cave dragon can still be found on the talk page. The Grendel Eldjotunn Fenrir Cave Dragon Category:Bosses Category:Content